


YOUR CHOICE.

by delibell



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Third Person, Stefan is so in love, and so precious, but without murder, must protect at all costs, reader is cool concerned friend that wants to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: Greatly concerned for Stefan's well-being, (Name) comes over.





	YOUR CHOICE.

Stefan’s fear melts away in chills and for a moment that feels like eternity he sinks into Colin’s couch with happiness radiating from him in waves of heat. He grins. The bleak colours of the apartment blink with electric purple and red. His chest expands and swirls and his vision shakes with a dance. Figures in paintings start to move in vertigo; music beats in the air like a pulse, an organism all on its own. Colin’s words are heavy and slow, and Stefan does not catch any of them. Whatever the bloke had given him is in full effect. His blasted green eyes roll to the ceiling.

 **THINK OF (NAME** )/ LISTEN TO COLIN

The world turns upside down and he gapes. What was once a Colin’s dull ceiling now oddly remised the tiles in (Name)’s kitchen, ones he often stared at when he was too nervous to look at her. His eyes drift to across the room to the record player. The music rings similar to her voice. A whiff of her perfume catches his attention and he abruptly stands nearly toppling over. Colin shouts something at him, but he focuses on the door. It blurs and sharpens and blurs again and he is _convinced_ that _she_ is standing on the other side of it and if he just fell into her arms it would _all be better_.

He is suddenly spun around, and it takes a moment for him to realise it’s not her, “ _Mate_ \--…You fuckin’ here?” Colin asks, hands firm on his shoulders. Stefan frowns, his face a mixture of confusion and distaste.

“…You’re not (Name).” Stefan conducts.

“Fuckin’ high as a kite, are you. Sit down. We need to chat.”

~*~

“I was worried about you, you know.” (Name) says, her voice velvety and genuine and he has to control the smile that threatens to slip past. Her fingers glide over his forehead in a gentle, loving way, flicking a few loose strands of hair, “You’ve been working a lot.” Her face grows weary, “And not sleeping.” She adds, going over his face. He feels vulnerable, near naked sitting next to her. His bedroom’s floor, littered with drawings and different outcomes for that stupid game, is suddenly more interesting than her probing gaze, “ _Fuck’s sake_ …” She hisses, noting the bags under his eyes, “You even eating? _Stefan_?”

 **LIE** / TELL THE TRUTH

“ _Yea_.” He blurs, not really knowing why. Fiddling with his fingers, he shrugs, “Been eatin’ plenty. Dad kill me otherwise. Or stick me into a looney bin or somethin’.” He glances at her, his heart tumbling to his feet. She doesn’t believe him.

“Don’t lie to me. Can read you like a book, you know that.” She states, hopping off of his bed. The absence of her body leaves him desperately cold. She stalks to his computer, snatching the tomb that started this whole mess in the first place, “It’s all because of _this_ , ain’t it?” She turns to him, holding the book up to her head. It’s almost the size of it. He gulps, “You think this is healthy? _Do you_?” She motions around his room: empty mugs with moulding tea leaves, walls stacked with pathways, books lying about and other clutter he didn’t even realize was piling up. She seems disappointed. He’s already disappointed in himself enough. _Fuck_ , the rest of the _world_ is disappointed in him. Not (Name), too…

She’s been his next door neighbour since they were kids. They used to play in the same garden, go to the same high school, too. He always had this sort of desperate crush on her. He did not have many friends. He was interested in video games and obsessed with a chose your own adventure book, something many of his peers left behind once they turned the beautiful age of twenty, or fifteen as they liked to point and laugh. The frequent visits to the therapist didn’t help his reputation either. He is known as somewhat of a psychotic wreck.

She is one of the few people that care enough to listen to his nonsense, even smile when he speaks of his passions. She has never rejected him, not in high school when he waved at her during cheer practice, not now when he is close to a nervous breakdown in front of her.

“…Why don’t we go somewhere?” She suggest, her voice cutting his train of thought short. He blinks.

“W-where?”

She shrugs, “ _Anywhere_. To the beach, maybe. It’s summer. And the drive’s not that far. I could take my mum’s car. She’s not leavin’ home anyway. Could use a walk to the shoppie and back.” A small smile makes its way onto her lips, and suddenly it is all he can focus on. Her smile has always been lovely.

DISAGREE / **AGREE**

“Yes. _Yes_. We can-we can go.” He blurs, “The beach sounds…-“

“ _Lovely_?”

“Sounds like somethin’.” He squeezes, unsure of what to say. She joins him back on the bed, crossing her legs and wrapping an arm across his shoulders. He tenses. Her touch is light and comforting. It’s honestly pathetic how much he missed it. He turns to her. Her eyes are lost in a dream. “What’re you thinkin’ of?”

“Oh. Nothin’, _just_ …When we were kids the beach seemed _so far_ away. I used to scream at my mum all day. She drove so _slow_. And the waves were so… _big_.” (Name) meets his gaze, “Now’s just a pond few miles off. Not even enough time to be annoying.”

 **TEASE** / CHANGE TOPIC

“You’re always annoying.” He grins. She hits him up the head. He laughs.

“Fuck you.” She says, though hardly means it. Her eyes sparkle with mischief, “Righteous fucker, as if I’ve ever been anything but delightful.”

“Oh yes, especially now.” He continues. Her hand teeters dangerously close to his cheek. He recoils with a delirious giggle, “ _Fine_! Sorry-Don’t slap me!”

“What? _Why_? Don’t be a pussy, Stefan, let’s play the slappin’ game.” She insists, drawing closer, “ _C’mere_ , let me land a good one on you. It’ll hardly sting, promise!” With a grin, her hand raises again.

 **GRAB HER WRIST** / DODGE

It all happens in a flash, as if he is not entirely in control of his body yet he does not mind the decisions one bit. His fingers wrap around her wrist before she slams it atop of his head. She throws back her head with a laugh, and he keeps her in place afraid she’ll fall into the pillows and pull him along with her. Not like that would not be good. Just dangerous. He’d be so out of his element he would probably have a heart attack.

“Loser.” She snickers, biting her tongue. Had he not realized how close her face is? He can see freckles dotting her cheeks and the rose blush of happiness pinching them. He smiles, more to himself than her, her hand slowly slipping from his grasp yet her fingers trail lines and linger. Her lips curl into a smile as her eyes meet his, “ _What_?” She asks, “What is it?”

“Nothin’, just…Since when do you have freckles?” That is probably the _stupidest_ question he could ask and he regrets it immensely when she tries not to laugh.

She raises an amused brow, “Since birth, _no_? You reckon they appear outta the blue?”

“No, just…” He feels his face heat, “Never been this close, I guess.” He adds.

“No, guess you haven’t.” She agrees, softly.

Unable to turn her eyes away, incapable of speech, she waits for him to do something, _anything_ , and his mind races with thoughts yet none of them are coherent.

 **KISS HER** / PUSH HER AWAY

His eyes wander to her lips and back, an action she notices. She inhales sharply. He gulps, his mouth suddenly dry. Anxiety claws at his throat. He tries to read her face for signs of conflict, yet finding nothing but longing and want sets his decision in stone. He leans in, and perhaps she does too, he isn’t sure, and catches her lips in a shy kiss that tastes like mint bubble-gum she had been chewing earlier. Her fingers graze his cheek as she deepens the kiss. He follows along, too out of it to notice how she is slowly pulling him down and atop of her.

When he parts for breath she inhales with a rasp and it takes all the strength he has in him not to groan at the sound.

“You ever think of doin’ that sooner?” She asks with a smirk.

“Thought ‘bout doin’ that all the fuckin’ time, to be honest.” He whispers into her skin, his lips grazing the side of her jaw.

“ _Good_ …” She says, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love my baby. my baby boy. fion is so hot it should be illegal. and stefan literally doesnt deserve anything that has happened to him what the fuck. hope you enjoyed this. needed to vent my feelings out. love you lots. let me know what you think!!


End file.
